


típica noche de martes

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Marvelfest: Rare Pairs [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: College!AU, F/F, típico fic autoindulgente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En su cama hay un bulto con forma de Wanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	típica noche de martes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monstaires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstaires/gifts).



> en respuesta a la prompt
> 
> _But she wears short skirts_  
>  I wear T—shirts  
> She's cheer captain  
> And I'm on the bleachers 

Jean llega a la residencia con la coleta deshecha, el flequillo pegado a la frente y los ojos hinchados. No se quita el uniforme tras el partido, así que arrastra unos pantalones verdes que le quedan enormes; uno de los calcetines se le baja hasta el tobillo, asoma arrugado justo por encima de la zapatilla. Se quita las deportivas de una patada nada más entrar en la habitación, con rabia, desidia, una mezcla de las dos. 

En su cama hay un bulto con forma de Wanda. La otra la ocupan libros y ropa y el edredón, arrugado en un rincón del colchón. No se molesta en encender la luz, se escapa con su neceser y albornoz tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Tiene las manos ásperas y frías. En la lluvia se frota el barro de las rodillas y deja que el chorro le golpee con fuerza en la espalda, que le deshaga los nudos de tensión que al día siguiente serán agujetas. 

Escucha a Wanda gruñir a su lado cuando se mete bajo las sábanas. “¿Buen partido?”, pregunta, y Jean apoya la nariz contra su nuca y asiente. Piensa en el partido y piensa en la discusión con Scott, su expresión dolida y de sorpresa. Supone que ya no tiene que pensar en Scott más. Wanda coge la mano que se apoya en su cintura y se adueña de su brazo, la amolda contra su espalda y Jean se deja hacer, sus articulaciones se hacen mantequilla. Wanda arquea la espalda y susurra medio dormida, con el acento colándose en todas las sílabas, “hueles a menta” y después “intentaré ir al próximo.”

A Jean le quema la garganta, cierra los ojos hasta que se convence de que es cansancio, que no tiene ganas de llorar. Le va a decir _ni siquiera te gusta el fútbol_ y lo que sale es “buenas noches”, cuando cree que la voz ya no se le va a romper, y respirar pesado contra su cuello.

 

*

 

Wanda trabaja en los horarios que nadie quiere y algunos por los que la gente se pelea. La mitad de las veces la encuentra dormida en su cama, sobre el escritorio, con un cojín bajo la cabeza en el suelo de la habitación. Araña los momentos que puede para estudiar y siempre tiene ojeras y el pelo largo y enmarañado. Hoy lleva las uñas moradas y un vestido rosa que se ajusta en su cintura y ondea por encima de sus rodillas. 

—¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Scott? —es su saludo mientras le pone un té delante nada más llegar al mostrador. 

Es demasiado pronto para pensar. Es demasiado pronto para que Wanda lo sepa. Intenta pagar el desayuno y Wanda le devuelve el dinero.

—Tu novio es un bocazas —comenta, recoge el té y se lo lleva a la mesa más cercana. 

Wanda hace una señal a Lance para que la sustituya en la barra, esquiva a la gente y se sienta frente a ella. 

—No es mi novio.   
—Tu lo que sea. 

Si Scott lo sabe, Warren lo sabe, así que Wanda lo sabe. Wanda sacude la cabeza, un par de mechones castaños se le escapan del moño y se los esconde tras las orejas. 

—Podrías haberme despertado ayer, habríamos hablado, comido helado —sonríe y el estómago de Jean se encoge, da una pirueta sobre sí mismo.   
—No tenía… No _tengo_ muchas ganas de hablar del tema, sinceramente. 

Wanda alarga la mano y entrelaza los dedos con los suyos. Tiene una mano fina y cuidada, sabe que Pietro toca el piano, pero no sabe si fue algo que les inculcaran a ambos de pequeños. Wanda, con sus manos de pianista, hace de cada movimiento de muñeca algo fluido y elegante. Hace que se estremezca en cuanto le roza el espacio entre los nudillos. “Scott no sabe lo que se pierde.”

—No fue Scott —contesta por inercia, y no pretende que suene tan vehemente como probablemente suena—. No fue Scott, fui yo. 

Durante un momento Wanda la mira sin decir nada, las yemas de sus dedos se quedan ahí, en el surco entre sus nudillos. Jean le sostiene la mirada y piensa en la noche anterior, _hueles a menta_. Wanda siempre huele a café, huele a especias del té, suele dejarle un bote lleno en la mesilla cuando no coinciden en días por sus turnos, por exámenes, por partidos o entrenamientos. 

El encargado la llama y Wanda pega un bote en el sitio. “Hablamos luego”, le engancha una mano en el hombro y Jean arquea el cuello sin pretenderlo, “prometido”. 

 

*

 

No hablan luego. Jean se encierra en la biblioteca hasta que Hank la arrastra hasta la clase de Neurociencia, y Wanda empalma dos turnos y después cae en coma en su colchón. Le deja un mensaje en la pizarra que cuelgan sobre la puerta, dice “despiértame cuando llegues” junto a una cara sonriente, y Jean no la despierta, porque se ha dormido con la ropa puesta y se ha hecho un burrito en el edredón. 

 

*

 

Ver a Scott es extraño cuanto menos. Doloroso cuanto más. No sabe cómo funciona ahora, ni quién se queda a los amigos en el divorcio, pero cuando Warren le envía un mensaje para salir a tomar algo Jean acepta. Piensa que debería ser raro, pero Warren la envuelve en un abrazo de oso nada más llegar, ya borracho, y le da un beso en la frente. 

Y está bien. Salir. Bailar. 

En la pista de baile la agarra de la cintura y Jean le mete los dedos entre el pelo, mareada pero no lo suficiente, ni de cerca. Los labios de Warren le rozan la mejilla y se ríe contra ella, le agarra de la muñeca y dice “vamos, Jeannie”. La guía de nuevo hasta el sitio, tambaleándose, y piden chupitos de tequila hasta que Bobby y Hank llegan al bar. 

 

*

 

Esa noche vuelve a la habitación con los tacones en la mano y deshaciéndose la coleta. El pelo le tira y Westchester le asfixia con su frío húmedo. Wanda está descalza y sentada sobre la cama, aún le quedan restos de pintalabios demasiado oscuro que contrastan con su pijama. “Ey,” dice Jean, lanza los tacones contra su lado de la habitación. No recuerda si le dejó un mensaje. _Salgo_ , quería decir. No, algo parecido. _Sal_. _Ven conmigo_. 

Tiene los ojos vidriosos y el alcohol en la cabeza. 

Wanda se sienta en el borde de la cama y mete los pies en las zapatillas, coge dos chaquetas que hay sobre su edredón. 

—Venga, vamos. 

Se acerca a Jean y le pone una sobre los hombros. “No te pongas tacones ahora,” dice, y Jean suspira. “Sí, señora”, tiene el estómago agarrotado. 

 

*

 

El viento golpea fuerte en la terraza superior de la cafetería. Wanda se ofrece a dejar sillas fuera, pero Jean se tiende en el suelo, bocarriba, apoyando por completo las plantas de los pies sobre las baldosas. 

—Nos hemos colado aquí —dice, y se ríe, porque le parece estúpido en el momento, porque su padre frunciría el ceño si lo supiera. 

Wanda se sienta a su lado, tiembla en la chaqueta fina que ha traído. “Soy una mala influencia,” Jean querría asentir, sacudir la cabeza, corroborar y negar. Los dedos de Wanda buscan su nuca y las uñas le hacen cosquillas, se cuelan entre el cabello fino y rojo, y Jean gira la cabeza hacia ella sin pretenderlo. 

—¿Cómo estás? —la voz de Wanda suena preocupada y contenida, y es lo último que Jean quiere, que Wanda se preocupe, que Wanda esté mal, que esté mal por ella. Wanda debería estar bien, bien por ella.   
—Estoy. 

Cierra los ojos y respira hondo. Apoya la frente contra el muslo de Wanda, que tiene la piel fría y continúa en pijama. Sus manos hormiguean, no quiere estar tumbada, pero tampoco levantarse, y está tan, tan cansada. “Le echo de menos,” confiesa, y luego, “pero no tanto como debería.”

La mano de Wanda no se detiene en su pelo, pero baja a su nuca, sus dedos dibujan círculos ahí. No abre los ojos, deja que su mano tantee hasta llegar hasta el tobillo de Wanda e imita el gesto. Sus círculos no son iguales, Jean es práctica, Jean lo hace todo metódico y calculado, sus movimientos son torpes y cree que suena obvia, increíblemente obvia, cuando dice “¿sabes a lo que me refiero?” sin dejar de tocarla.

Cuando abre los ojos Wanda no la mira, claro. 

 

*

 

Es difícil decir cuándo empieza. 

No es cuando conoce a Wanda. Eso lo haría sencillo, identificar la atracción desde el principio, saber que está ahí e ignorarla, actuar, lo que fuera. Sería sencillo, porque no habría más de por medio, amistades y rutina. 

 

*

 

A la mañana (mediodía) siguiente vomita en la papelera y llama a Warren sólo para insultarle desde la cama. La habitación está vacía y la ventana abierta de par en par. Jean se envuelve en su edredón y aguanta ahí una hora más hasta que se considera lo suficientemente valiente para salir y ducharse. 

Cuando Carol la ve llegar al campo, a Jean le gustaría hacerse una bola y esconderse. Lleva el pelo corto de nuevo y le saca una cabeza; Jean no quiere sentirse intimidada, pero es difícil. “Tienes la peor cara que he visto en meses, Grey. ¿Noche divertida?” 

Piensa en la vuelta en silencio a la habitación. 

—No sería mi descripción, no. 

Carol le pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros y la acompaña hasta el campo. Distingue una mata de pelo castaño en las gradas y su cuello enrojece. Saluda por instinto, media sonrisa cayéndosele de los labios y los dedos temblorosos. 

 

*

 

Es difícil decir cuándo lo de Scott comienza a no funcionar. 

No es cuando conoce a Wanda. No es, siquiera, por Wanda. Conoce a Scott desde que tenían quince años. Crecen en direcciones distintas y Jean se da cuenta una noche en un diner, cuando Scott le coge la mano y Jean siente muchas cosas, pero ninguna es electricidad. Siente cariño y familiaridad, y cuando Scott se inclina a besarla, su estómago la guía para que gire el rostro, que el beso caiga en la comisura de sus labios. 

Es una bola de nieve a partir de ahí. 

 

*

 

En algún punto durante el entrenamiento comienza a lloviznar y Wanda desaparece de las gradas. Jean da las gracias en silencio, se mancha las zapatillas y el uniforme de barro, se rehace la coleta cuando Carol da por finalizada la sesión. 

—Si no te importa me voy a quedar un rato más. 

Carol la estudia con interés durante un segundo, “no te machaques”, advierte, y luego “avisa a administración cuando hayas acabado”. Jean asiente y pasa la siguiente media hora haciendo justamente eso, tiene que parar en la última finta a recuperar el aliento. El viento le golpea helado en el rostro y le arden los músculos. 

Se dobla sobre sí misma, apoya ambas manos en los muslos y respira. El aire son cuchillos en su garganta y no escucha los pasos, no hasta que unos dedos helados se apoyan entre sus omóplatos y se gira tan rápido que está a punto de dar un traspiés en el campo. 

Wanda la mira con una expresión divertida. Lleva una sudadera oscura, la capucha sobre el frondoso pelo oscuro. Intenta escaparse de la tela, ondeando sobre su rostro. 

Jean continúa con las manos apoyadas en los muslos, respira hondo para que su voz no se corte al hablar. 

—Pensé que te habías ido ya.   
—Bueno, pensé que acabarías el entrenamiento a la hora. 

Se encoge de hombros y recoge el balón. “Me viene bien hacer ejercicio, me ayuda a concentrarme.” Y después, sin dirigirle la mirada, “y me gusta el campo vacío, me quita cosas de la cabeza.”

Wanda esconde las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera. Los labios oscuros, el lápiz negro de ojos hace que sus ojeras resalten incluso en la tez morena. 

 

*

 

El vestuario está vacío a estas alturas. Wanda la sigue en silencio y Jean se pone la chaqueta del equipo. El pedido llegó mal, Jean usa una talla más de la que le corresponde y la chaqueta le cae hasta la cadera con soltura. 

—Siento como si debiera disculparme —confiesa por fin. 

La risa de Wanda ante esto es grave como su voz, se ríe con todo el cuerpo cuando lo hace. “¿Y te quieres disculpar?”

—No realmente, no —Jean deja el balón en una de las cestas y se acerca al lavabo. El agua está helada y se lleva los restos de barro—. Quiero decir, sé que no he hecho nada, pero… Ya sabes.   
—Ya sé. 

No sabe descifrar esto, el tono y la expresión de Wanda. No sabe. Cierra el grifo y se seca las manos en la toalla más cercana. 

—Lo entendería si te sintieras incómoda. 

Esta vez la mira, se cruza de brazos y apoya contra el lavabo. 

Wanda se muerde los labios y se quita la capucha de la sudadera. “Dices eso como si…” sacude la cabeza. “Te gusta Scott. _Quieres_ a Scott.”

Y algo hace clic en la cabeza de Jean. “Quiero a Scott,” corrobora. Claro que lo quiere, lo conoce desde que eran críos, claro que le va a querer siempre. “He dejado a Scott.”

—No es eso a lo que me refiero.   
—Explícamelo, entonces. 

Da un paso hacia delante. Wanda se pasa los dedos por el pelo, le tiemblan las manos y tiene el rostro mojado. 

—La gente como Scott y tú es inevitable al final. Os peleáis y volvéis y tenéis demasiada historia. Y sinceramente, no quiero ser… No quiero ser lo que hay entre medias. 

Tiene una expresión desnuda en el rostro, a Jean se le clava directa en el pecho. No se le ocurre qué otra cosa hacer, así que le levanta la barbilla con la mano, y Wanda está fría como un témpano y Jean tiene la piel áspera, no sabe si es la combinación de las dos, pero Wanda se estremece y el pulgar de Jean le acaricia el labio inferior despacio, tentativo. 

—No lo eres, ¿vale? —le esquiva la mirada y Jean le sujeta la barbilla— No, Wanda, mira. No hago las cosas a medias, ¿de acuerdo? Y no tengo ni idea de cómo saldría, pero no eres lo que hay entre medias. 

Retira el pulgar manchado de pintalabios y Wanda le agarra la muñeca con firmeza. Luego deja vagar la mano, engancha la nuca de Jean bajo el pelo húmedo. Por un momento Jean no se mueve, asiente sin buscarlo conscientemente y Wanda hace lo mismo, un acto reflejo. Tira de ella y durante un momento no encajan, no respiran; Jean se queda a un milímetro, con una parte absurda de sí misma que piensa sólo en si derecha, izquierda, hasta que sus narices chocan y Wanda se ríe, así que Jean tiene, _tiene_ que morderle los labios y tragarse esa risa, guardársela dentro. 

Wanda huele a tierra mojada y algo dulzón, Jean no sabe identificarlo, la agarra de la mandíbula y emborrona el pintalabios en su barbilla. La empuja hacia atrás, hacia uno de los bancos, con cuidado de no tropezar. Piensa en las noches que duermen juntas porque la cama de Wanda está inhabitable, en su piel vibrando continuamente. _Una tortura_ , se escucha hablando en voz alta. _¿Sabes lo que me haces?_

Los dedos de Wanda juguetean con el elástico de sus pantalones y se sienta en el banco, la atrae sobre sí hasta que se deslizan sobre el asiento, Jean encima, una rodilla colándose en el vestido de Wanda. “Lo mismo sí,” dice, tiene una voz espesa que no es más que un susurro y que la desarma por completo. “Lo mismo estaba siendo un poco egoísta,” tira del elástico de sus pantalones y luego busca el hueco entre sus muslos. Jean gime suave contra su cuello ante esta invasión superficial, con la piel sensible tan sólo por anticipación. Wanda separa las piernas y Jean se hunde, es una posición incómoda, le sostiene una rodilla, la mano de Wanda, que frota despacio y por encima de la ropa. No es más que una caricia, como si no tuviera prisa. 

Jean le besa entre el cuello y la mandíbula y se separa, aparta las manos de Wanda. “Un segundo,” se nota sin voz, sin aire. Se quita la chaqueta, la camiseta, las deja caer en el suelo mientras Wanda mira con algo denso en la mirada y los labios enrojecidos. Jean tiene los dedos entumecidos, agradece la ayuda para desabrocharse el sujetador de deporte. 

De repente se siente estúpida y expuesta, no hace frío en el vestuario pero todo el vello de su piel se eriza. Wanda traza una línea con el dedo corazón a lo largo de su clavícula, su pecho, le acaricia el pezón y la aureola como si se aprendiera el contorno de memoria, Jean tiembla sobre ella, gatea sobre ella. La iluminación artificial le hace daño en la mirada, se nota los ojos sensibles, como el resto de la piel. Las uñas de Wanda estudian su espalda y Jean se arquea como un gato, se hunde se la bebe, saborea el pintalabios y quiere preguntarle entre bocanadas. Qué le está escribiendo en la espalda, qué líneas rojas va a encontrarse ahí cuando mire el espejo, si lo va a hacer así todas las noches sin ropa de por medio que le irrite la piel. Piensa _de acuerdo_ y cuela una mano bajo el vestido de Wanda mientras le muerde la mandíbula. Maniobra hasta que se recuestan de lado, con la rodilla de Jean separando las piernas de Wanda y el vestido subido hasta la cadera. Hay sitios mucho más cómodos que las tablas del banco, la columna que evita que se caiga al suelo, y Jean es consciente que no es su mejor momento, que debe apestar a sudor y que no ha dormido en condiciones en tres días, pero joder si no va a fingir decisión con esto, no planea que le tiemble la mano cuando le mete los dedos bajo las bragas y Wanda se engancha a ella con tanta fuerza que su muñeca se resiente. 

Wanda jadea, se muerde los labios. Porque todo lo que Jean es ruidosa, todo lo que le hace querer las cosas aquí y ahora, Wanda lo tiene en un silencio exasperante. Y es casi mejor, cada jadeo y cada gemido que consigue arrancarle que sea como una pequeña victoria. La acaricia con el pulgar hasta que encuentra el punto más sensible y Wanda deja escapar un pequeño gruñido en su boca, los dedos de Jean hormiguean, pero siente un placer extraño cuando nota los muslos de Wanda tensos contra su muñeca cada vez que desliza los dedos bajo la ropa interior.

Respira entrecortado cada vez que Wanda busca su boca, sus dedos pasan de su costado y su pecho hasta el cuello de Jean y la marcan entera, Wanda la recorre sin cuidado, como si se asegurase de que está allí a cada pequeño arañazo. El otro brazo de Jean se resiente de la postura y bajo su peso, atrapado contra las pequeñas tablillas del banco, pero Wanda se retuerce y después arquea el cuello con un gemido casi imperceptible cuando Jean desliza dos dedos dentro. Apenas tiene que moverse, Wanda le sujeta la mano y empuja con la cadera mientras su pulgar continúa trazando círculos en su clítoris. 

Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa, tiene el cabello de la nuca erizado, donde los dedos de Wanda se aferran a su cuello como una garra, y mira, joder, Jean se hunde en su cuello y su garganta y le folla con los dedos al ritmo que marca Wanda, hasta que se tensa y la nota temblando contra sus dedos, sujetándole la mano con las piernas. 

Le besa la garganta hasta que Wanda se estremece y sus piernas se relajan, Jean continúa tensa, tiene la piel ardiendo y la anticipación acumulada en el estómago, más abajo. Continúa acariciándola por debajo de las bragas, sin presión, superficial, sólo para saborear cómo su piel vibra bajo sus labios. 

Wanda le sujeta la muñeca pero no la detiene, se limita a apoyar los dedos sobre el hueso y su antebrazo. Es cómodo, familiar. Se lleva un beso perezoso y sin aire porque puede hacerlo, porque Wanda está caliente junto a ella incluso a través de la ropa. 

Le dice “debería” y Jean gruñe y apoya la frente contra su barbilla. “Una ducha primero, creo.” Su espalda cruje. “Una cama”, corrobora Wanda. 

 

*

 

Jean llega a la residencia con la coleta deshecha, el flequillo pegado a la frente y los músculos ardiendo. Hay un bulto con forma de Wanda en su cama, la otra está llena de libros y ropa, el edredón hecho una bola a los pies de la cama. No se molesta en encender la luz ni en buscar un sitio para dejar la ropa, la arruga y deja caer sobre el colchón de Wanda. 

La cama gime cuando se mete dentro, Wanda tiene los pies helados y los mete entre sus tobillos en cuanto nota el peso junto a ella. Jean cuela los dedos en su camiseta, los esconde sobre su abdomen y bajo la tela, apoya la nariz contra su nuca.


End file.
